epicrapbattlesofhistoryfandomcom-20200222-history
User blog:Meatholl/Epic Rap Battles of Meatholl S2 EP2 : Playstation 3 VS Xbox 360
AAGHH I HAD TO RE-DO EVERYTHING. *cough* Anyhow, Hello, mah niggas, it's Meatholl/Lord Humpalot/God. Today I have brought to you the fight between consoles, PS3 VS Xbox 360. Very original ofcourse, since ERB won't do it, thank Meat almighty, I thought, WHYNAWT. So yeah.. The Rappers 'Playstation "Swag and titties" 3 : ' ''The PlayStation 3 (Japanese: プレイステーション3 Hepburn: Pureisutēshon Surī?, officially abbreviated as PS3) is a home video game console produced by Sony Computer Entertainment. It is the successor to the PlayStation 2, as part of the PlayStation series. It was first released on November 11, 2006, in Japan, with international markets following shortly thereafter'' 'Xbox "I banged your mom" 360 : ' ''The Xbox 360 is the second video game console developed by and produced for Microsoft and the successor to the Xbox. As of March 31, 2013, 77.2 million Xbox 360 consoles have been sold worldwide.The console sold out completely upon release in all regions except in Japan. ''The Battle EPIC RAP BATTLES OF MEATHOLL PS3! VS XBOX 360!!!!!! BEGIN ''PS3 : I'm the ultimate creation, and the world's best sensation, I'll be the best console for generations, people know me as the Playstation! I'm cheaper than you'll ever be because Microsoft just wants the cash, Unlike you we have online free, so your rip-off ass belongs in the trash. Better performance and better community, and bitch that's our habit, And did I also mention that the Playstation has the superior graphics? I'm also much faster and more powerful, they're facts, I ain't bragging, You're no real gaming console anymore, since games you've been lackin' ''Xbox 360 : '' 'Bout to bring this console down, and I'm sure it'll be abusive, And no you can't do the same, 'cause like Halo, its Xbox exclusive! Your online is free you say? Now let me tell you this clear and sincere, Last time I heard your online play is now 50 bucks a year. I'll hack your whole system, not that it would be something new, and Sony won't be able to fix it this time with their amateur crew Playstation will fall in this battle, and the Xbox will have won, And even your PussyS4 can't compare to the new Xbox One! ''*PS3 evolves into PS4* ''PS4 : Xbox One? Sounds like the amount this sucker will be bought, When searching for the loser, remember that x marks the spot! My GDDR5 will shoot you down, I guess you can call this a game of cod, Cause you'll be wiped out of my memory, it'll be a real 360 headshot Nobody likes Kinect, and now you're too hipster for a power button? And why the fuck do you like to be creepy and watch people fap all of a sudden? Conclusion is, you're a failure, that's why to gain fans you've changed everything up, Because the moment we saw you at E3, everybody knew that you SUCKED! ''*Xbox 360 evolves into Xbox One* ''Xbox One : '' You're not the superior console, everybody agrees that I'm far greater, But I guess you can't really help it cause you were made to be a hater I'm an all-in-one entertainment system, bitch you can't step up to that, You may hate Kinect cause you're a twat, but those features is what you lack! I suggest you'll take a good network test cause defeating you is my mission, And with a whack ass like you as my opposer, I can barely call this a competition. So face it Station, this silly console can't control his rhymes, so he can't win, Time to activate my victory program, and unlike you, with me it has been built in. WHO WON? WHO'S NEXT? YOU DECI.. HUH? HOW ABOUT NO ''PC : '' BIIIIIIIIIIIITTTCHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH, be scared! I'm the PC! All smart people can agree that no console can step up to ME! Playstation may have better stuff but that doesn't mean SHIT! Because if it doesn't work at all most people will still fucking rage quit! And why does Xbox gives worse than that, but at an even higher cost!? Do you really expect people to buy your console when your skill is microsoft! PC will always be the best, no matter how good the consoles get, Messing with this superior is something you bitches will regret! PC has features you'll never have, THAT'S CAUSE I AM THE BEST, And Xbox don't get it twisted, I think both of you fuckers need a network test! This fight between us is over and I've put you both in your place, Remember it from now on you ignorant fucks, PC MASTER RACE! UHMM.. YEAH! LIKE I WAS SAYING, WHO WON? WHO'S NEXT? YOU DECIDEEEEE EPIC ''*beep* ''RAP BATTLES ''*boop* ''OF MEATHOLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLL Who won? Playstation 3 / Playstation 4 Xbox 360 / Xbox One PC Category:Blog posts